powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
The Master's Last Stand
The Master's Last Stand is the twenty-sixth episode of Power Rangers Wild Force and the last episode of Power Rangers to air on Fox Kids before moving to ABC's weekend television block, "ABC Kids". The episode marks the end of the arc focusing Cole Evans, his parents and reveals the origin of Master Org, the man formerly known as Dr. Viktor Adler. Summary In the desert, Toxica and Jindrax continue to seek an ally in their quest to take down Master Org. They soon find an Org temple, which contains the statue of a powerful general, which they revive. Meanwhile, now on his own, Master Org decides to take on the Rangers personally. A news report reveals that Dr. Adler, the scientist who was believed to have lost along with Cole's parents, has been found alive and is recovering in a Turtle Cove hospital. With the other Rangers in tow, Cole goes to visit him and learn the truth about his parents. However, Adler suddenly attacks and incapacitates everyone except Cole. Later, in an abandoned factory, Adler reveals himself to be Master Org. While the other Rangers are trapped by vines, Cole demands to know the truth, and Master Org tells him the full story... Dr. Viktor Adler was once good friends with Cole's parents, Richard and Elizabeth as all three prepared to begin an expedition to find out if the legend of the Animarium was true. Dr. Adler was in love with Elizabeth, but on the day he planned to announce his feelings, Richard proposed to her and she accepted. Dr. Adler hid his feelings and congratulated the two, but was secretly resentful of Richard for 'stealing' her. His bitterness continued to grow when Richard and Elizabeth (who now had a baby son, Cole) were given the majority of the media exposure regarding their expedition, despite Richard's attempts to share it. During the expedition, the three scientists found the remains of the original Master Org. Adler promised to destroy the seeds, but instead ate them due to his overwhelming bitterness at Richard and Elizabeth's happiness. Soon filled with Master Org's power, he attacked and killed them both but not before Elizabeth safely hid Cole, dying when she refused to reveal his whereabouts to the new Master Org. Cole is shocked at what he is learned, but soon finds himself in a fight for his life against Master Org. Merrick turns up, and Cole sets him about freeing the others. Calling on the Animarium Armor, Cole reflects one of Master Org's blasts back at him, which overpowers him and reverts him back to Viktor Adler, stripping him of his powers. As the Rangers turn to leave, Adler angrily asks Cole why he doesn't finish him despite knowing the truth. Cole reminds Adler that he sought revenge, and the quest did nothing but poison him... Cole won't follow the same path. He then leaves with his friends as Adler pathetically flails about. Later as Adler stumbles around in a barren piece of land, he suddenly encounters Toxica and Jindrax. He tries to get them to obey him again, but they refuse and reveal their new leader... the revived General Org Mandilok, who declares himself the most powerful Org to exist. Adler futilely attacks Mandilok, only to get thrown over a cliff for his trouble but not before promising revenge. With that thorn in their side taken care of Mandilok, Toxica and Jindrax leave for the Nexus, ready to cause more trouble for the Rangers and the inhabitants of Turtle Cove. Cole visits his parents graves, now left with no doubt that they are truly dead. He tells them that despite everything, at least he knows what really happened to them and that they were right about Animaria existing. He then tells them that he and his friends are using the power of the Animarium to protect the world... in a way, their work lives on. He then leaves flowers at their graves, bringing his quest to find his parents to a somber end. At the foot of the cliff, Adler's body lies lifeless when he suddenly grows a real Org horn, seconds before his eyes snap open... Synopsis :To Be Added Primary Cast *Ricardo Medina, Jr. as Cole Evans *Alyson Kiperman as Taylor Earhardt *Phillip Jeanmarie as Max Cooper *Jessica Rey as Alyssa Enrilé *Jack Guzman as Danny Delgado *Ann Marie Crouch as Princess Shayla *Sin Wong as Toxica *Richard Cansino as Jindrax *Ilia Volok as Master Org Minor Cast *Phillip Andrew as Merrick Baliton *Jack Maxwell as Richard Evans *Ana Bianco as Elizabeth Evans *Mark Daniel Cade as Reporter #1 *Jon Briddell - Reporter #2 *Anne Marie Howard - Reporter #3 *Yaniv Raz - Excited Student Notes *Princess Shayla appears without dialogue. Merrick has no dialogue while unmorphed. Quotes Master Org: They will be destroyed soon, just like your parents! Cole: What? Master Org: That's right. I finished off your parents, and I enjoyed every single minute of it. They begged me for mercy, so I gave it to them. I ended their worthless existence quickly. Cole: No. How? How could you do something like that? Master Org: laughs It was easy. : Master Org: Hey, where you going? Huh? Finish me. What, are you too much of a coward. Huh? Why won't you finish me off? Cole: Haven't you learned anything? All that time you spent pursuing revenge and it only poisoned you. I won't take that path. Category:Wild Force episodes Category:Episode Category:Wild Force